


Let's Play A Game...

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, Comfort Sex, Crying Eren, Enjoy!, Fluff, Hot pink butt plug, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue why, Light Sadism, M/M, MalexMale, Master/Pet, May Contain Traces of Nuts, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Pet Play, Profanity, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Time Skips, Top Levi, You Have Been Warned, because i fucking love Eren as a domestic house wife, hits you hard with the feels, idk - Freeform, some domestic shit, talk of orgasm control, why do all of the sex toy's i wright about have to be hot pink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you do this, master will reward you in the end." Eren's turquoise-green eyes stared into Levi's, looking for something, anything. In truth, he didn't know what he was searching for. Conformation? Amusement? Hell if he knew. The promise of a reward though did seem tempting to the young adult.</p><p>*Just another smutty one-shot to add to my collection, so please read and enjoy. (: *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of creating a variety of smut topics right now. I have yet to write about the use of a butt plug, so I thought why not? So far I have two rough sexes, window sex, comfort sex, cuddly sex, dildo sex, Birthday sex, and Valentines day sex. (What am I doing with my life?) And, now I'm adding this. (: I hope you enjoy!

Eren stared down into the eyes of his lover. His partner's face showing nothing other than boredom and slight agitation. However, this contrasted greatly with the emotion held in his eyes. His eyes spoke of other thing's entirely. The steely blue gaze spoke of amusement. Of complacence. Of Lust. 

"H-Hell no." Eren stuttered for the second time, straddling Levi's lap as he sat on his desk chair. Said raven only smirked, the right side of his mouth twitching just barely before hardening into a smooth line.  

"Is that any way to treat your master, pet?" Levi's low, sexy voice permeated Eren's obvious reluctance, causing his already flushed cheeks to redden impossibly more.  

The brunette's gaze traveled from Levi's eyes, to the bright pink sex toy in his long, pale fingers. He observed the object. It was about four inches in length, one end was thin in width while the opposite was a bit larger with a small loop. The little plastic toy itself was no bigger than the palm of his hand. For a hot pink butt plug, it sure looked intimidating.  

"B-But Levi-." Eren argued, his ass suddenly being pinched by Levi's free hand. "Master, I don't think this is a good idea." That's right, Eren's never allowed to call his partner by his real name during Play Time. His roll was the pet, Levi's role was the master. Once in role, he shall never break character, that would be against the rules. And going against the rules meant immediate punishment, his master has told him countless times.  

"Don't worry my pet, you will be fine." Levi comforted him, nuzzling his nose into the soft skin of the tan boy on his lap.  

"Fine, I'll wear it. But, for how long though?" Eren asked, observing the toy in Levi's hand once more. 

"The rest of the day, until I get home." Levi purred, gently kissing Eren on the neck now. Eren didn't really have anywhere to go today, so the idea of it in truth wasn't as bad as it seemed to be.  

"What? No way!" Eren argued, struggling against Levi's vice-like grip on his hips. Levi made a 'tsk' sound with his mouth, before setting the toy gently on his desk and grabbing hold of Eren's sharp hip bones.  

"If you do this, master will reward you in the end." Eren's turquoise-green eyes stared into Levi's, looking for something, anything. In truth, he didn't know what he was searching for. Conformation? Amusement? Hell if he knew. The promise of a reward though did seem tempting to the young adult. 

"A reward?" Eren asked, crossing his arms against his chest and smiling.  

"Only if you do as I say and wear it for the rest of the day." Levi began stroking his finger's against Eren's hip bones, mindlessly drawing patterns into them in attempt to comfort his nervous lover.  

"Fine." Eren smiled, lifting himself off of Levi and strutting over to their shared bed. He may or may not have swayed his hips in a seemingly very suggestive manor, but that didn't matter. This was technically still Play Time. Well, any time Levis said it was, then it was.  

Levi continued to stare from his desk, trying his best not to get too aroused by the sight of Eren flaunting his gorgeous ass about. He had to be at work in about thirty minutes, so he didn't really have the time for a quicky and a shower. (But damn, did Levi still want a piece.)

Eren looked over his shoulder and smiled as he finally reached there bed. Maybe now, Eren could have a little fun with his shorter partner.  

So, as Eren undressed, he took every chance he got to put on a show. He bent down, arching his back as he stepped out of the yoga pants he had worn to bed (don't judge him, they're extremely comfortable). Halfway through pulling off his shirt, Eren was delighted to notice that Levi had stood from his chair and was now walking towards him.  

The large shirt he wore was only half pulled off his head when Levi pulled him into a tight embrace, capturing his lips in a deep, but disappointingly short kiss. Although he couldn't see his pale partner, Eren knew a light dusting of pink had made its way to Levi's cheek bones by now.  

He let himself be pushed onto the bed as his shirt was pulled off the rest of the way. His body bounced after making contact with it, and Eren let out a delighted 'oomf'. 

"What are you laughing for, pet? Do you just love to tease me?" Levi asked, crawling over Eren's petite frame.  

Although Eren was taller, compared to Levi he lacked many things. For example, he had a pretty small frame. His shoulder's weren't as broad as Levi's, and he wasn't near as strong as him either. In the beginning he used to be super self-conscious about his physique, but after the first year of being in a relationship Levi was a big help in making him feel good about his image and reflection.  

"Maybe just a little, master." Eren knew he was laying it on thick by batting his eyes innocently, but he didn't care.  

Levi's left eyebrow twitched, and he struggled to keep his regular apathetic expression. But damn, Eren was making it hard. He was way too adorable for a twenty-four year old.  

The raven couldn't help but admire his beautiful partner underneath him. He loved the way Eren's cheeks flushed like a virgin anytime they were 'playing'. That probably would never go away. He loved his big, green eyes, and his cherubic-like facial features.  

But, if Levi had to pick one thing out of the list of a million thing's he loves about Eren, hands down it would have to be that beautiful smile. The brat's smile could light up a whole room, Levi believed.  His eyes could too, as well.  

"Levi? I mean, master?" Eren asked inquisitively, before correcting himself. 

"Hm?" Levi responded, slightly smiling at the brunette. 

"You spaced out on me there, you okay?" Frowning, Eren brought his left finger up to poke at Levi's sharp cheek bones.  

"M' fine, brat." Levi mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he did, in fact, space out.  

Giggling, Eren pulled Levi's face down for a kiss. Said raven obliged, gently melting his lips against Eren's. The kiss only lasted a few short seconds, before Levi reluctantly pulled away.  

Eren's happy face soon turned nervous as Levi pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pajama pocket. Gently rubbing on the outside of Eren's naked thighs, he got his partner to roll onto his stomach.  

With a  shaky breath, Eren maneuvered himself so that he laid on Levi's lap. His bottom up, and his stomach over Levi's heavily muscled thighs.  

"Relax, brat. It's nothing we haven't done before, it's just a different feeling." Levi comforted Eren, massaging his plump cheeks.  

Eren nodded, grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed and sticking it atop his folded arms.  

Levi was right when he said it would be an unfamiliar feeling. Not the way he slightly prepared his tight entrance, no, he has long since been accustomed to that. It was the feeling of the foreign object pressing into him that made him gasp out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding in. 

"Eren, I said relax." Levi slightly growled out. He didn't want to hurt his partner, so he needed to be a little more stern with him.  

"S-Sorry." Eren stuttered out, closing his eyes tight as the tip was fully seated into his now puckering whole.  

Levi's free hand left to gently massage at the back of Eren's thighs. Once he felt Eren's muscles relax, he proceeded with pushing in the bright sex toy. This time, Levi was pleased to find that the whole thing sunk in without much of a problem.  

"There, now was that so bad?" Smirking, Levi gave a sharp slap to Eren's backside. He wasn't surprised when Eren's back suddenly arched, and his body going stiff as he moaned wantonly.  

"Don't-Don't do that!" Eren panted, trying his best to pick himself up from Levi's lap without the toy sinking deeper into him and brushing his prostate like it did just a second ago.  

Eren's legs shook as he was finally able to lift himself up and off of Levi's lap to stand in front of him. Levi seemed thoroughly amused by the whole ordeal, smirking, he walked out of their bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall.  

"Oh, fuck you Levi." Eren murmured under his breath as he shuffled awkwardly to his clothes dresser to put on a fresh pair of house clothes.  

Levi must have heard Eren's little remark. Soon after, a chuckle cook be heard from down the hall. "No thanks, I'll do the fucking for now." Eren's face heated up at the comment, and he jerked out some clothes from his dresser drawer.  

"You're an asshole, Levi! You know that?" Eren yelled out, walking back to the bed. 

After getting dressed (with much difficulty due to the damned sex toy up his ass) Eren was finally able to make it to the kitchen to quickly whip up Levi a short breakfast while he readied himself for another day of work.  

Luckily, he found that if he didn't move in certain way's, the toy wouldn't effect him much. So he was careful as he shuffled around the kitchen cooking. 

Soon, Eren had laid out a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and early grey tea for Levi. He prided himself in knowing exactly when Levi would be done and in the kitchen before his meal went cold. It was a bit domestic of him, oh hell, it was very domestic of him but who the hell cared? He was at home more often than not, so he might as well get used to the role as housewife.  

"Looks good babe." Levi spoke absentmindedly as he slid into the chair underneath the breakfast bar. Eren smiled lightly at the nickname. Normally, he would protest against it, but today just seemed right. Even if there was a bright pink butt plug up his ass.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip***  

 **12:45 PM, 4-** **5 hours later**  

 

Eren let out a high-pitched moan as he leaned over the marble counter top in the kitchen to scrub at a small stain left from this morning's breakfast. 

He hadn't realized how hard it would be to continue about his day with this thing in him. Of course, his peace didn't last long.  

It seemed as if every move he made now seemed to make the plug brush up further inside of him, nudging into that special bundle of nerves that had him cursing out obscene phrases and debauched sounds. By now he was rock hard, and he had to change twice because of all of the pre-cum due to the constant teasing. 

His knee's trembled as he tried his best to keep up his weight. He had only been cleaning for about an hour now, and he still had plenty of thing's on the list that needed to be done.  

However, all of it seemed damn near impossible now! How was he supposed to do anything around here with something so lude and unbearable preventing him to do it in the first place? A sudden thought hit him.  

Levi had never said he couldn't relieve himself. 

With that one thought in mind, he shuffled his way to his bedroom. Shutting and locking his door, even though nobody but he was home, and Levi wouldn't be here until later at seven.  

He caught himself on the dresser by the door, almost collapsing to his knees as a sudden wave of pleasure racked his body. 

"Aahh. Fuck-ahh-ing hell!" Eren whimpered, biting his tongue to keep in the obscene noises he was making.  

Eren vowed he would never be doing this shit again! It was damned near unbearable! Suddenly, Eren's phone tinged by his bedside table, and he shuffled over to it while biting his lip. He picked his phone up with shaking hands and slid the lock to read the message. 

 

 **(1) New Message**  

 **Sent at 12:55**    
 **From:** **Heichou**  

 **-Don't even think about touching yourself brat,** **I'll know if you do. (;**  

 

"Fucking..shit...dick monger." Eren whimpered collapsing to his knees and throwing his phone down on the bed in a fit of rage. Eren knew he was acting like a petulant child, but he didn't care.  

Would Levi really know if he did though? As far as Eren knew, there weren't any camera's in the bedroom. There were a few in the living room and hallway for safety reasons, but in the bedroom? Very unlikely, Levi would have told him.  

So, what really was stopping from relieving his from this torture? From this hell? Nothing. Nothing could really stop him. Was all of this sexual frustration and pain worth it for a silly game? What was he really risking if he did relieve himself? 

 _His reward_. 

A short shiver of excitement ran up the base of his spine as he contemplated what this _reward_ would contain.  

A present? Money? Mind-blowing sex? 

Eren's cock twitched in the confines of his sweat pants. If Levi really did know if he did... _that_ , then would the reward be worth it? 

He would Just have to wait it out. But, what if it really was worth all of this trouble? Of course, Levi could be fucking with him, Eren knew his boyfriend had a sadistic side when it comes to teasing. 

Eren stood back up on his feet, his legs trembling with slight pleasure traveling through his veins. Eren decided to except it now as some fucked up challenge. Levi was probably expecting Eren to give in halfway through the day. Hah, jokes on that fucker!  

With newfound resolve to except this challenge, Eren stalked back to the kitchen with shaky legs. He would do this, he could live with this!  

* * *

 

 

 **Time Skip***  

 **5:25, 4-5 hours later**  

Eren whimpered under his breath, pulling the blanket around him impossibly tighter. With every movement, the toy inside of him would brush against him causing another wave of pleasure to his now over-sensitive bundle of nerves.  

His need for release had become extremely painful now, and tears had begun to leak from his eyes. Eren could feel the swollen head of his dick pulse against his abdomen, and he yearned to touch himself, to relieve himself of this pressure.  

But he refused to, for Levi he would bear it. He would bear it until he could take the pain no more. However, he had to admit he was getting close to just giving up.  

By now, he was counting the hours, the minutes, the seconds until his lover would be home and sate this painful craving in his gut. He just wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so bad that he felt like crying.  

A painful knot had made a home in his throat for a while now, and he swallowed painfully. Fuck this game, fuck this tool, and fuck Levi. He kept up this mantra in his head until he was absolutely livid with anger towards his older, raven-haired partner.  

Eren was too far out of it to hear the front door of his house open. To hear the feet passing through the living room, into the kitchen and down the hallway until those heavy foot steps stopped in front of the unlocked, closed threshold of their bedroom.  

By now Eren had pulled up their navy blue heavy duvet above and over his head. It was hot, it was stuffy, and it was uncomfortable but he didn't care. His whole body was on fire it felt, and his body wouldn't stop shaking with the need for release.  

Hot tears traveled down his cheeks and Eren could feel as the salty substance began to pull at his temples. He could hear the door nob turning, but he didn't care.  

Not even when he heard the creaking of the floor boards as those heavy footsteps neared his bed, or when the bed dipped beneath him. He was content enough to lay where he was... 

"Eren." The heavy duvet was pulled off of his over-heated, over-stimulated body, leaving the quivering brunette gasping in pain when that spot inside him was touched again.  

When the heavy clouds cleared from Eren's vision, Eren found Levi hovering over his shaking form. Immediately, Eren's hands flew up to cover his face, not wanting Levi to see how absolutely broken he had become due to something like a _toy_.  

"G-go away." Eren bit out through a suppressed moan.  

He didn't really mean it though. Although he was pissed that Levi made him do this, he desperately craved his partners touch, his smell, the feeling of his skin and most importantly...his fat cock. He wouldn't admit that out loud though, his pride wouldn't allow it.  

Eren forced himself to bite back another lude moan as Levi's hands moved to around his shoulders, pulling him into his lap with the sheets tangled into his legs.  

"Hm. Poor pet. The itty bitty toy got you all worked up?" Levi's voice rang out, low and monotone. Despite Eren's anger towards him, in near silent acquiescence he nodded furiously.  

Eren's hands were removed from his face and held close to his own chest. Leaning over, Levi kissed at all of the fallen tears on his lover's face until they were all gone.  

Eren's eyes were slightly swollen from crying and his face was blotched red all down to his neck and exposed shoulder's. Levi felt the sight pull at his heartstring's, as well as his cock. He wanted so many things at once, to comfort his lover, to release him from this pain.  

And so he did.  

Levi pulled the sheets away from his lover's shaking body and very carefully moved him up the bed, not being able to do anything as the movement caused Eren to arch his back to moan both in pain and pleasure. He thought perhaps he had taken it too far, that he had gone overboard with his little game?  

A heavy weight settled uncomfortably in his chest as the guilt finally took in and consumed him. He had never meant to hurt him, to reduce him to this. Sure, Eren and him had messed around with orgasm control, but this was on a different level.  

Immediately, he slowly pulled down Eren's sweatpants. He was surprised that the brat had not been wearing any underwear, which made his job incredibly easier.  

Eren shuddered once again as the offending material was slid off of him. Soon, cold hands were spreading his legs apart.  

With a yelp, he felt as Levi's finger's spread his cheeks apart wide to gain entrance to the little pink loop that was exposed.  

"Eren, I'm gonna pull it out slowly now. Are you ready?" Eren nodded, his arms now shielding his face.  

Levi's eyes softened at the sight, before looping a finger around the toy and slowly pulling. Eren writhed in the bed, instinctively pushing against the toy to gain friction. He wined as the feeling of being so full left him. He should feel relieved, shouldn't he? So why does he still feel so empty?  

Eren began to whimper at the loss, one of his hands leaving his face to paw at the bed for Levi. He needed him, he needed him so bad. 

"L-Levi." Eren gasped out, still shaking.  

Soft, gentle hands took his outstretched palm. He could feel as his hand was squeezed reassuringly before it was let go. He was about to cry out again for that touch, that feeling, but before he could he could feel his whole weight shift as his body was suddenly lifted up.  

Levi was seated between his leg's, Eren's hips practically on his lap. As soon as he felt Levi's chest press up against his own, he closed eyes immediately opened and he wound his tired arms around Levi's neck.  

"Levi. Levi. Levi." Eren repeated like a mantra, over and over. 

"It's okay, love. I'm right here. I'm so sorry." Levi mumbled into his ear, already beginning to rock his hips against Eren's own.  

"J-Just fuck me already. N-Need it, please!" Eren whimpered out desperately, grinding his own erection up and against Levi's ripped abdomen for friction.  

"I'll give you what you want, baby, don't worry. I'll give you my fat cock, I promise." Levi spoke out, lust filling his voice.  

Levi's promise was filled, and Eren felt his weight shift again before Levi's length was pressing at his entrance. Eren moaned as Levi sunk himself deep inside of him. He swore he had never moaned so loud in his entire life.  

Levi started at a bruising pace, and Eren didn't mind that at all. Each thrust had Eren bouncing, the bed underneath them squeaking as Levi fucked him into the mattress.  

"Aauh, Levi harder!" Eren screamed, his body practically vibrating as his prostate was hit with vigor. At this rate, Eren wouldn't last long. He had been hard for hours, so he knew he would be cuming soon.  

"Eren, you're so-fucking-tight!" Levi growled out, moans lacing his words as he paused to thrust into the tight heat.  

Only the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the creaking of a bed, and moans could be heard through the room as Levi fucked Eren harder and harder.  

Levi's hands left Eren's sides to claw as his hips to thrust impossibly deeper and deeper. Eren moaned once more as a particularly hard thrust, his thigh's unconsciously trying to clench together. 

Hands now gripped underneath his knee's, and Eren watched as his view was changed once again. His knee's were pressed close to his upper body, leg's spread apart as Levi mercilessly ravaged him.  

Eren's high-pitched moans turned to screams as his prostate was hit even harder. He was crying again, but for a completely different reason.  

Soon, he felt the familiar tightening in his gut. He was gonna come soon, and as if Levi could read his thoughts, a hand wound around his body to start pumping his cock hard in time with Levi's thrusts.  

"L-Levi, cuming!' Eren screamed, his back arching up off the bed painfully.  

Eren saw star's as he felt himself practically exploding. Levi didn't stop his assault, he gripped harder and pounded deeper until Eren had become hard once again.  

Eren cried out loud when he felt Levi's mouth atatch itself to his sensitive nipples.  

Levi rolled the small rosebud between his tongue and teeth, before biting down on it. With a scream, Eren came for the second time.  

Soon after, he could feel himself being filled as Levi pounded into Eren, milking out his own orgasm. Levi grunted, mixing his own pleasured noises with Eren's.  

Levi's chest rose and fell heavily, taking labored breaths once both their orgasms were over. Gently, Levi pulled out of Eren's spent hole and collapsed beside him.  

"I'm never...doing that...again." Eren panted, amusement lacing his words.  

"Agreed." Levi sighed, pulling Eren over to lay his head down on his chest.   

"I'm sorry, Eren." Levi sighed, carding his finger's through Eren's sweaty locks.  

"S' okay." Eren said, his eyes slowly drifting closed.  

Leaning over, Levi pressed his lips against each of Eren's eyes.  

"Shower?" Levi chuckled.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's leave a comment, and if you have any suggestion's I would appreciate that as well! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
